1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing an optical connector which consists of an optical transmitting medium which is equipped with a refractive index adjuster on an end face thereof, an apparatus for producing the same, and a process for forming a polymer coating onto an end face of a fibrous dielectric.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-001087, filed Jan. 6, 2006, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, an optical connector has sometimes been disposed on an end face of an optical fiber (optical transmitting medium) in order to form an optical connection with another member. When the optical connector is installed on an end face of an optical fiber, a refractive index adjuster is very often provided between an end face of an optical fiber which is contained and running through a ferrule of the optical connector and the end face of the optical fiber. As this refractive index adjuster, a liquid type or a grease type one which is applied to both end faces of the optical fibers to be connected has been disclosed in Patent documents 1 and 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. S64-65512, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H5-157943), and a film type one which is inserted between both end faces of the optical fibers to be connected has been disclosed in Patent document 3 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-173575).
However, the former has a problem in that a function of the refractive index adjuster deteriorates due to the influence of temperature or vibration. On the other hand, the latter has a problem in that it is difficult to adjust the compressive force when a solid refractive index adjuster is inserted between two end faces, and there is a problem in that breakage or damage may occur in both optical fibers.
In addition, recently, the applicant has proposed a technology which includes shaping a gelatinous adhesive refractive index adjuster into a sheet, pressing an end face of an optical fiber against the refractive index adjuster sheet, and cutting off the refractive index adjuster sheet which is adhered to the end face. However, this technology has a problem in that the optical fiber may be broken when removing the optical fiber from the refractive index adjuster, or the refractive index adjuster may be adhered to a side face of the optical fiber such that the centering accuracy of the optical fiber may be affected when the optical fiber is installed to the optical connector. Moreover, there is a problem in that the process is complex, thus increasing the cost in order to improve the reproducibility by suppressing the irregularity in shape of the refractive index adjuster which is adhered to the end face of the optical fiber, and mixing of air into the interface between the end face of the optical fiber and the refractive index adjuster.
The present invention was made in view of the above circumstances, and provides a process for producing an optical connector which is capable of disposing an refractive index adjuster only at an end face of an optical transmitting medium with high reproducibility at reduced cost, and apparatus for producing the same. In addition, the present invention provides a process for forming a polymer coating on an end face of a fibrous dielectric using the same process.